Which of these numbers is composite? ${5,\ 53,\ 59,\ 69,\ 97}$
Answer: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 5, 53, 59, and 97 each have only two factors. The factors of 69 are 1, 3, 23, and 69. Thus, 69 is the composite number.